


H2OCat

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash, they're Soft Bois and they're watching Disney n holding hands, ty's a lil shit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl
Summary: backdated to when I may have written it?? who knows not me





	H2OCat

**Author's Note:**

> backdated to when I may have written it?? who knows not me

Jon couldn't say Tyler had made a move on him if he wasn't even sure that's what it was.

Look, it was simple enough. Two close friends - best friends, maybe - binging on Disney movies. It was good, really good, nice to curl up with him on the sofa. He was sprawled out besides, not like Jon could've escaped if he wanted, one long leg tossed over Jonathan's lap and the other nudged in between his feet on the floor. He was rubbing circles into Tyler's knee with his thumb, a small, absent-minded motion just as a reminder of how close they are.

(Jon has never been sure whether or not he blushes. He felt like he was-)

And Jonathan is hooked on the television and he's not looking but his free hand is resting on Tyler's thigh and he feels Ty's fingers slip between his own.

His breathing hitches, but he doesn't turn away from the movie.

His heart is pounding, the blood rush in his ears practically deafening. If he wasn't blushing before then he sure as hell is now and Tyler's smirking at the side of his face.

(Tyler doesn't just hold his hand, either. He draws patterns with his thumb and pokes at the tips of his fingers.)

(Jon can feel his cheeks getting hotter.)


End file.
